The Woman You Love?
by Corianin
Summary: The Doctor has issues. So does Rose. So, what happens when you introduce a flame to a firecracker?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is a short little 3-part smutfic I wrote for a friend of mine on the Livejournal community Time and Chips a couple years back. Thought I'd post it here so others could enjoy it as well. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...the woman you love?"

He threw down his sonic screwdriver in disgust. With the Dalek, with the situation. Mostly with himself. For not saying something to her, for not admitting to himself even. Pacing the length of the control room, he muttered curses under his breath in more languages than she would have even thought existed, were she there to hear. Thankfully she'd gone to her room straight off, and was most likely either sleeping or thinking, neither of which would have anything to do with him, he was sure. After all, it wasn't like she was the one standing here desperately trying to fend off thoughts that had no business being thought of. Almost of their own volition, his feet took him quietly down the hallway until they brought him to a stop right in front of her door. Feeling for all the world that this was a Very Bad Idea, and that Nothing Good could happen, it was with a detached sense of being that he turned the knob and softly opened the door. He didn't want to disturb her if she were sleeping or reading or...or...

"Sweet Mother of Chaos!" he whispered harshly. And stayed silent, knowing he should walk away but unable to do anything but stare.

"...mmm...always loved those hands of yours...oh...just like that..."

He'd seen galaxies form and die. He'd watched the birth of a thousand planets, a million stars. Seen sunsets in rainbow colors. Watched silver rain fall on fields of velvet blue grass. And he had never, in all his 900 years or so, seen anything to match the vision that was Rose Tyler, stretched out on top of her duvet in only a wispy pair of knickers and a matching bra, eyes closed as she ran her hands over herself, voice throaty and breathy as she spoke to what she assumed was no audience. The proverbial forbidden fruit, more off-limits to him than anything he'd ever known...and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

If he'd have been paying attention, he would have realized that his hearts had gone into a stuttering overdrive, that his breathing had deepened, that his temperature was rising. It would have dawned on him in a matter of seconds that he was getting turned on by this sight - a thing most rare indeed, as a Time Lord's sex drive was not high on the list of active processes. He would have noticed...if he wasn't wholly focused on the beautiful little blond writhing on her bed, the one who'd gotten inside his formidable armor and planted seeds of Rose there. He knew the Dalek had been right. And he knew he would never ever do anything about it. He would leave right now. In just a minute.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but thoughts of who she might be thinking of flashed through his mind, adding fuel to the inferno already blazing. What he wouldn't give to be the one behind her eyelids now, the one she so obviously wanted, needed. Ridiculous fantasy, but he found himself wishing she'd just whisper a name so he'd know who to mentally take out his frustration on. Her flushed skin, her panting breath...Rassilon! He should leave. Now. Right now. Just walk away, go back to tinkering in the control room and pretending he had something to fix. Just. Walk. Out. Now. She was talking again, and even as he hated himself for not having the control to go elsewhere, he was leaning closer, straining to hear what she was saying, thanking whichever gods were listening that she hadn't opened her eyes, because that would be a pretty pickle now, wouldn't it? Her quiet moans slowly gained in volume as she urged her fantasy lover to greater heights, and he was as helpless as an infant under the onslaught of emotion he was buried in, helpless to do anything but watch and listen.

"...oh god...yes...yes...oh, I need...please...oh...OH...Right...There! YES! DOCTOR!!"

The last thing he registered as his amazingly advanced brain shut itself off was that she had rolled over and opened her eyes. He saw the utter mortification in their passion-rich depths. And then he saw nothing at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{he was there...her Doctor...eyes sparkling as she leaned playfully against the console of the TARDIS, she could see his veneer of control start to crack...she advanced on him, loving the way his sparkling blue eyes seemed both panicked and enthralled...licking her top lip, watching him follow her tongue, thinking of what she planned to do to him with that same tongue...she never gave him a chance to excape...leaning forward, she grabbed his jacket in both hands and closed her lips over his...so soft, so RIGHT...she could kiss him forever...well, except for the fact that she wanted more...his hands on her arms...she could feel his desire warring with his ridiculous list of reasons to not do this...she set about shattering that list to pieces...her hands snaking around to his flat stomach...lower...feeling him gasp into her mouth as she teased the straining bulge with her fingertips...pulling back just enough to divest herself of her shirt, to stand before him clad only in the most erotic bra and shortest skirt the Tardis had in the wardrobe, legs clad in stockings and feet encased in five inch heels because she knew he loved her legs...she leaned back against the console again and propped one foot up on the edge of a box that just happened to be there...without a word he came to her, kneeling at her feet, his hands working their way up from her slender ankles...up the legs she knew were driving him mad...higher...under the skirt...her head fell back as he swiped his fingers over her sensitive heat...stroking gently, then more firmly when he realized she wasn't wearing anything else under the skirt...first one, then two fingers slipping deftly into her aching core...his voice, whispering that he needed to hear her, wanted to listen...anything for him, just so long as he didn't stop...whispering at first, louder, louder...oh god...yes...yes...oh, I need...please...oh...OH...Right...There! Yes! DOCTOR!!...her eyes fluttering open...seeing him standing there, watching her with an expression of sheer agony on his face...oh dear GOD! He saw her - she was - and with that she stared in humiliated outrage as he slumped to the floor in a boneless heap.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Lords did not pass out. Therefore he couldn't have. Not in a million years. Uh-uh. No way. He knew this. He knew everything. He just was avoiding opening his eyes because...well, because...because he didn't want to open them and that was his choice. So there. He sighed inwardly. He couldn't avoid this forever. Slowly, cautiously, and a bit nervously, he cracked open one eye and saw...pink. Lots of pink.

His senses told him that she was nowhere near, so he opened his eyes fully. He was laying on Rose's bed, underneath the same duvet he had just watched her...NO! We are NOT going there, he told his mind firmly. Her door was shut, and the lights were low, and the room felt like it had been empty but for him for a while now. Oh, Rassilon, what was he going to say to her when he talked to her? "Yeah, sorry, just wanted to come by and check on you and couldn't help but watch you play with yourself...really enjoyed it too... and then you called my name and, well, here I am!" No, that wouldn't go over well at all. In fact, he wasn't sure anything would go over well in this circumstance. Maybe he should just head quickly and quietly to his own room. Hibernate for a few years. He certainly didn't want to risk seeing her right now - from the look on her face before he passed out (I thought Time Lords didn't pass out, said the snide voice in his head that was taking entirely too much enjoyment from this entire situation...he told it to shut up) she was liable to regenerate him when she saw him next. Maybe more than once. He sighed again and thought about standing up. He really shouldn't be laying here, not in her bed (how'd I get here anyway? Did she move me? Must have.) and he should definitely not be rolling over and snuggling his head further into the pillows that still carried the heady scent of her. And really, he shouldn't be closing his eyes to block out sight so he could more fully...more...he...

When she poked her head into the room warily a few moments later, she saw that the Doctor was as she'd left him, still out cold, though he'd rolled over in his sleep. Funny, she didn't think Time Lords could faint, but he did. She'd have to tease him about it later. Maybe it would keep him from bringing up what she had been doing. She shivered, still embarrassed as hell that he'd come in and seen...well, he couldn't have seen all that much, because he would have said something if he'd have come in any earlier. Wouldn't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days, and neither of them had said a word. The next time Rose had glanced into her room, the bed was completely empty, and made (for once), and she could hear the typical clanking and banging that informed her he was fiddling with something in the control room. Since then things had been totally normal between them...except in her own mind, where she alternated between being terrified that he might one day say something and wishing he would just so she could stop worrying about it. Still, if he didn't say anything, she wasn't about to mention it either. A girl had to have some sense of propriety. She headed to the library to while away the hours while he did whatever repairs he was trying to complete. They hadn't moved from the vortex in nearly three days, and she knew if she went down there they'd either say something they shouldn't, or not say anything at all. She wasn't sure which would be worse. Reaching the library, she began searching through the massive amount of books to find a suitable distraction.

Meanwhile, the argument raging between the Doctor and the Tardis was in full swing...at least on one end.

"If there's nothing wrong, why aren't we going anywhere?!" He banged on one of the control panels, but got no response. The ship, it seemed, had decided to ignore him for reasons of her own. Reasons he felt he probably didn't want to know anything about. Especially considering he hadn't been able to coax a single bit of power from her since he'd woken up again in Rose's room that day and crept down the hallway. She'd given him a nasty jolt when he'd reached his own door, zapping him as soon as he'd put his hand on the knob to open it. Probably thought he was some sort of garden-variety pervert for spying on Rose, and thought this was a good punishment. Strand them in the middle of the vortex and then refuse to budge from that spot. With nothing to distract them from the very thing neither of them wanted to talk about. Snarling in Gallifreyan, he started messing with wires again, knowing that it was totally futile. If the old girl didn't want to go anywhere, well then, they were kind of without options. Still, banging on things made him feel a little better. Or it had, for the first day and a half. Now he was just frustrated.

He had to be honest, though...his frustration wasn't all aimed at the Tardis. Most of it was directed at himself. You silly git, WHY? Why did you have to stand there? You should have left. You shouldn't have gone to her room in the first place. The litany of reprimands from himself to himself had been nearly ceaseless in the past 48 hours. And yet, behind all the guilt, behind the recriminations, the scene he'd witnessed played itself over and over in the back of his conciousness. Rose, nearly nude, arching her back, calling his name...

With a fluid curse he jumped up from underneath the floor grating. Something had to be done. He was losing his mind. He had to go to her, tell her he was sorry, that he'd never enter her space without permission again. He'd offer to take her home if that's what she wanted...though how he was going to make good on that offer when the ship was being as moody as she was, he had no idea. Storming off down the corridor he never thought to wonder where Rose was. He'd find her if he had to take the ship apart to do it. He realized, however, that the drastic measure would be completely unnecessary, as the Tardis had conveniently led him down a hallway with only one door at the end. His patience had run out. They had to clear this up so he could get on with things. Angry at himself for feeling more than he wanted to, everything pent up in his mind and his hearts, he slammed open the door...and every good intention he'd had sailed straight out the window, leaving only sheer desire like a storm in its wake; uncontrollable, untamable, and he was powerless against it.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd found a collection of old classics on the clear bottom of the bookshelves. It still boggled her mind how many books he had in here, though she supposed it shouldn't. And the variety! She'd contemplated picking up the romance novel she'd been reading a few days ago, right before she'd gone to her room...wait, bad idea. She knew how that had turned out. Crouching down on elbows and knees to get a better look at the titles, she was so involved in her browsing that all she could do when the door slammed open was snap her head around, startled. And what she saw drove the breath right out of her lungs.

The Doctor stood there, eyes flashing with fury she somehow instinctively knew wasn't aimed at her, and then the cerulean gaze shifted over her and the mood changed, though the intensity did not. If anything, the crystal fires within his eyes burned even hotter, and it took a split second to realize what she must look like, crouched like a cat in heat, her shorts-clad rear poking into the air while she leaned on her elbows in front of the shelf she'd just been perusing. She saw his advance and jumped up, inane phrase on her lips, but had barely gotten to her feet before he was slammed back against the bookshelves and his mouth was on hers and his hands roamed down to her waist and pulled her against him and she...dear gods...she felt...whatever war he'd waged with himself, he'd lost, and she knew she was the prize. And despite the fact that she knew he'd regret it, she couldn't, wouldn't, so she gave herself to him to do what he wished. A growl from deep in his throat set her blood boiling and she stopped thinking entirely as his hands grasped the neckline of her t-shirt and ripped it completely open. And all she could do was moan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight of her crouched down, those impossibly short shorts riding high on her perfect ass, her eyes wide and shocked and amazingly gorgeous, drove him into insanity and far far beyond.. He didn't even know he had crossed the room until he felt the air rush out of her when he slammed her against the shelf. A small, distant part of his mind protested that he might be hurting her, but the protest went unregistered as the force of his longing took him over completely. She was his. That's all that mattered. She. Was. HIS. The gentlemanly part of him liked to think that it could have stopped had she even seemed to protest in the least... he would never be sure of that, however, because as hard as his lips crushed into hers, she gave back, and that was it. All shreds of rationality were burned in the searing heat that erupted between them. Her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips, and he knew she was wearing too many clothes, so he ripped her shirt off and fastened his hands to her firm, beautiful breasts. When he registered that she was wearing the same bra she'd had on that day on her bed...

Clothes flew like birds to land wherever they pleased, but the only sounds were the moans and growls and gasps that escaped whenever one of them had the breath to do so. He never noticed her yanking his pants around his ankles...she couldn't have cared less how he got her shorts off. But when he was naked, he stood back and stared at her, and hunger and passion and a deeper emotion she never thought to see glowed from behind his lashes. He held her at arms length for a moment and let his eyes walk over her body, clad now only in the bra and knickers she'd been wearing two days ago, and she knew then that this was supposed to happen. But she'd be damned if he took all the control. At least, she'd be damned if she didn't let him know he could take it... and anything else he wanted.

She stepped lightly, shivering with need, over to the couch that was against one wall, feeling his gaze following her every move. Reaching the soft cushions, she dropped to her hands and knees on the couch and stared up at him, mischief dancing with lust in the depths of her eyes. He nearly walked to her, but a single look kept him where he was, as thought bound to the floor. Slowly, she reached down, down...he groaned out loud as he watched her fingers dance lightly over the soaked material covering her moist center. She was masturbating...for him this time...her eyes never left his as she slid one finger beneath the elastic and buried it within herself. Licking her lips, she watched him watch her, and loved the expression on his face, loved watching him tremble... loved him. She could admit it now, now when everything was so hot and natural and sharp...tomorrow, well, they'd deal with that when it came. But right now the only thing she wanted to come was her. Then him. Or her again. It didn't matter. Across the room from one another, their eyes locked, she knew he was feeling the need as keenly as she was, and it made her whimper and stroke faster...she was close...he'd gotten her here...god, she...forcing her eyes to stay open, she spoke once as the world exploded around her.

"Doctor..."

That word broke the last shreds of whatever control he might have had. In two steps he was at the couch, another put him behind her, and as she shuddered with the force of her own climax he ripped her knickers off and slammed himself into her. Even as wet as she was, as needy, she was so tight, so hot, and it took him several thrusts before he could bury his full shaft within her. Once he was fully inside, though, desperation fueled his movements as he pounded against her, taking her with a force just short of outright violence. Her gasps and squeals worried him, he knew he might be hurting her, but he tried once to slow down and she slammed backwards against him, her body pleading for the force, the pleasure-pain, and she gasped his name and he gave up trying to be nice and just took her, claimed her, his actions saying he would kill anyone who tried to have her. He'd always thought humans were fragile, but the way she bucked back against him, adding her own power to the already bruising mating made him realize that she wasn't, that she was as hungry for it as he was. Reflex had him slap her ass once, hard, and the way she tightened around his cock as she screamed and shuddered through her second of many orgasms taught him a little about the kinkier side of his Rose.

An eternity later, she was still taking everything he gave her, still meeting his every thrust, so he decided to change tactics a bit. She wanted to fuck a Time Lord? Well, then, he'd show her what could be learned through centuries of living. He yanked himself out of her, hearing the slight popping sound as her grasping sheath reluctantly gave up his cock, and she collaposed forward on the couch. With a strength belied by gentleness, he flipped her over onto her back and fixed her with a gaze that was just shy of smug. She grinned, and he knew that playful look meant she was going to say something naughty, as soon as she caught her breath. Panting slightly, bringing himself back under control, he waited.

"Geez...Doctor..." A few more gasps for air. "Not bad...but if....if that...if that's all you got..." Her words faded at the wicked smile on his face.

"Oh, no, love, not at all. In fact, I haven't even started yet." Her shocked look faded from his line of vision as he bent down and nibbled on her ankle. Over the next two hours (and fifteen minutes, his internal clock prompted), he proceeded to drive her completely batty, taking his tongue and lips and teeth to every sensitive are he found, coaxing climax after climax from the woman who was helpless against him. Every nook, every cranny, every expanse of skin, he explored fully over and over again, until she was gasping for him to please...just...

"Please what?" he murmured as he sucked on her left nipple, fingers tracing through the trimmed fur covering her mound.

"Please what? Rose. Ask me," he whispered before running his tongue over the curve of her waist. He was driving her mad, and she needed...she wanted...but he wasn't having any of it, and she knew she would break before he did. So she did the only thing she could. She tangled her hands in his hair and tugged, and he stopped completely. Wait. That wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want him to stop. Ever. Looking at her, his eyes such a dark blue they were almost black, he spoke.

"I will give you anything you want. But you, love...you have to ask." She blinked. He smiled. "I want to hear you beg." He slid up her body, whispery breath caressing the soft skin of her neck. "I want to listen to you plead with me to..." he paused for a moment, and she whimpered. "Not good enough, love. I said beg." He nibbled her earlobe, and she moaned.

"Please..." her voice a mere hint of sound, "Please...Doctor..."

"Please, Doctor...what..?"

"I need you...I want you..." And she gave up. Control didn't matter now. She knew what she wanted.

"Take me, please? I need you, inside me. Please, Doctor, make love to me."

He gazed down at the woman in his arms, her flushed skin, her wide eyes, and moved over her, positioning himself at the entrance to her heat.

"Your wish is my command," he murmured, and slid into her, his gentle, full thrusts stretching her around him, giving her body the time to adjust to his size that she hadn't had before...she didn't know what was better...didn't care...he was in her, holding her...time slipped away and left them with each other, the rocking of their bodies the only method of measurement...she shuddered as she came again, ripples this time rather than an explosion...ripples that went on...and on...he drew it out of her...played her like a master violinist played a Stradivarius...she never knew where he ended and she began...over and over...and just when she thought she was going to die, he brushed his fingers against her temple...

...and she was inside his mind...he was in hers...she knew his memories, felt him know hers...the pain, the nightmares...but not anymore...she arched into him...feeling his loneliness...with everything in her she reached out to comfort even as he took his comfort and gave her her own...the contact didn't even break when he took his hands from her head...he cupped her chin and kissed her gently, deeply, and she knew she had never been kissed before this...she felt his thrusts speed up, nothing to the animalistic rutting of earlier...this was a gradual shift in speed...caressing his mind even as her hands caressed his back, she brought her legs up around his waist...and whispered the truth he needed to hear...

"Doctor...I'm yours...forever...I love you..."

She felt the explosion of her own orgasm even as she felt his, they were one and the same...hot, pulsing...she felt him empty himself deep inside her, every drop...and heard him call her name...

"Rose...don't ever go...I love you..."

As the two on the couch let go of mortality, just for a moment, embracing each other more than they'd thought possible, the Tardis knew she would have given them a smile if she had a mouth. Instead, she contented herself with the knowledge that she'd given them each other. Each other, and more than either would have dreamed. Her motors purred to life, though the two never noticed. When they awoke, she would be ready to escort them wherever they wished to go. Provided it was somewhere a bit safer. Rose would have to be careful for a while. The Tardis hummed in happiness. It would be so nice to hear little laughter and voices and the happiness they would bring to the two nestled comfortably within her protective walls. Should she tell them, she wondered?

No. Let it be a surprise. The Doctor needed to learn that he didn't know everything, after all.

_-fin_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed my little mental side trip down the corridors of smut lining the alleyways of my mind. LOL I just decided I wanted a story with a plot that was somewhat bare and characters that were more so. :)


End file.
